This invention relates to the preparation of polymers of arylene sulfide. In one of its aspects it relates to the preparation of an alkali metal aminoalkanoate. In another aspect it relates to a batch or continuous process for preparing poly(arylene sulfide) using alkali metal aminoalkanoate preformed in a catalyzed reaction.
Processes for producing poly(arylene sulfide) in which an alkali metal aminoalkanoate is preformed and reacted with other chemical compounds are well known. The improvement of such a process to facilitate adaptation to either a batch or continuous production of poly(arylene sulfide) is a vital commercial concern. The present inventive process provides a means for decreasing the time required for producing alkali metal aminoalkanoates and also provides means by which a continuous production of poly(arylene sulfide) can be obtained. Of particular interest in the present invention is means for providing a continuous process for more rapidly producing a preformed alkali metal aminoalkanoate and using the reaction-product mixture from this preforming directly in a polymerization process for producing poly(arylene sulfide) with hydrogen sulfide as the sulfur source in the process. This combination of features imbues the process with an exceptional commercial potential.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a catalyzed preparation of alkali metal aminoalkanoate. It is another object of this invention to provide a homogeneous solution of alkali metal aminoalkanoate in excess organic amide. It is still another object of this invention to provide an alkali metal aminoalkanoate solution containing its preparation catalyst suitable for use in batch or continuous production of poly(arylene sulfide).
Other objects, aspects, and the various advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.